In All My Dreams I Drown
by Bellatrix Lepus
Summary: Mab is furious with Merlin, running away, his dislike of magick, his loyalty to Ambrosia. And as if things simply couldnt get any worse... Reviews appreciated :D and I have battled with the text but it simply wont space properly : xoxo


Queen Mab had been disgusted the moment she found out her creation had become a teenage runaway. The boy didn't like magick indeed what a disappointment he was. Still she wasn't going to give up that easily far too much was at stake for that. She'd returned to Merlin's birth home to wait for him and argued with his dear "Auntie A" during which she'd lost her temper. The old woman had been dying anyway if anything she'd only sped the process up by a day or two. Merlin had walked in and she instantly knew how bad things looked when she stood over the crone's corpse however even she hadn't been expecting his harsh words.

Merlin had raised a hand to hit out his anger at her and she'd easily held him off.

'You haven't the power to strike me Merlin.' She'd said smugly, he looked furious at this.

'Watch my power grow!' he'd hissed angrily at her. Their eyes locked in battle and with great strength he'd forced his hand down till it almost touched her face. Almost. At the last moment she deflected him and he fell to the ground as though his attempt had been a test which she'd arranged mocking him all the more.

'That was very good Merlin, Im impressed.' She'd told him encouragingly this had probably been the most promise he'd shown since he'd begun his lessons.

'I'll never forgive you!' he looked up at her from where he'd fallen on the ground his eyes were glistening with angry tears which he refused to cry in front of her. She would not get the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

'Im sorry about your mother and Ambrosia but they were casualties of war, Im fighting to save my people from extinction.' She'd explained hoping he'd surely understand. His "aunt" and birth mother were dead yes but surely he'd see the bigger picture. Mab had expected him to be upset when he next spoke but never had she expected him to say what he did.

'I don't care if you die and disappear.' His tone was so cold it cut through her but Mab decided to push it aside blaming it upon his human half.

She was quick to reply to him in a tone of urgency to state how important all this really was, that he needed to see it.

'I will, unless I fight and win! That's why you were created.' The Queen had rasped staring down at her hateful son who replied viciously.

'I will never help you!'

Mab sighed and refrained from rolling her eyes at his pathetic self-centred whining with great difficulty.

'You will. I'll make you…' she then changed her tone calming down to appeal to Merlin. 'But you're too upset to talk about this now, later. After you have grieved.' In three bright flashes she'd vanished back to the Land of Magick.

Mab went straight to her inner sanctum stroking her amethyst crystals occasionally smashing them when they stopped being of any use. It felt good to let her anger out on something, the boy was being totally impossible! After smashing the fifth drained crystal she went in search of Frik he was much more fun to work out ones anger. Mab hissed angrily passing the library seeing her good for nothing lackey had once again not cleaned up a pile of books which were strewn messily across the floor. She hissed in rage knocking more books over just so he'd have more to clean up by the gods did she hate him!

'Frik!' she rasped angrily.

Her servant appeared covered in dust looking terrified Madam had been in a bad enough mood when she left and it seemed things hadn't gotten any better on her trip.

'M-m-' before he could even address her she had her hand wrapped round his throat her sharp dark nails digging in so hard they drew blood which only deepened her disgust at touching him at all.

'Why haven't you cleaned up the books Frik?! How many times have I told you?! Did you think as well as trying to save us all from dying I should have to clean up after you too whilst you play dress up?!' she'd hissed in rage digging her nails in more. Frik had tried to answer her but the fact was she was crushing his throat so hard that he couldn't even speak. Mab rolled her eyes and used her powers to hurtle him into the nearest wall before storming back out of the room. She decided she needed to de-stress so headed towards a secluded part of the lake in her cavern where no one bothered her. With the greatest of grace and elegance she stripped off her gem encrusted travelling moments several nearby sprites fluttered over picking the robes up and taking them away bringing back a slightly lower cut thinner magenta coloured gown. Mab stepped into the water her snow white skin contrasting with the darkness of the water beautifully. Her dark raven locks matted down her back and over breasts the water was ice cold but the temperature didn't seem to affect her. Mab relaxed against a crystallised cavern wall watching the creatures of her Queendom from a far. How she wished Merlin could simply see reason what she was asking was truly not difficult. She started to wonder if perhaps leaving him with that old hag had been a mistake. No matter she'd fix it somehow, Mab dunked under the water closing her eyes.

Mab sat upon her throne in the Land of Magick her eyes closed deep in concentration when she felt him approach. Her eyes snapped open as Merlin made his way towards her. He was here to fight her again? Good. She could train him this way if it was what was necessary. However she was surprised when he knelt down before her even if the expression didn't register on her face.

'My Queen please forgive me, I see the error of my ways now I want to be your champion I am loyal to you I swear it.' He said in a tone of begging.

Naturally Mab was sceptical this all seemed far too good to be true as he'd swore to destroy her a few hours ago.

Merlin remained knelt before her head bowed he reached out to touch her hand which lay on the arm rest but her shields kept him at bay.

'Why the sudden change of heart Merlin?' she queried suspiciously.

'My Queen I understand now it is your blood and magick that runs through my veins it is you I must serve it is you I wish to please, you I desire. After all, I now see you are the only family I have left.'

Ah so that's why he'd sought her out the death of that old crone had made him desire family, human enough it made sense but something seemed rather off about this situation. Warily Mab lowered her shields and Merlin's hand gently took hers drawing it over he pressed a kiss to her fingers.

'I am yours.' he whispered.

Mab stood up and paced around her kneeling creation her heart beating fast she felt so happy perhaps this was no trick and Merlin had truly decided to accept his heritage. The thought made her want to squeal with excitement with joy that now she would win her battle. Still her heart seemed heavy. Merlin stood up as she finally got round to face him again.

'My Queen does no longer wish my services? No longer wishes me to become her King?' he asked sounding hurt taking her hands in his.

Mab narrowed her eyes watching him but her face soon smoothed over again she looked content.

'Yes Merlin of course I still do you know I do. I love you, as a son.' She took one of her hands from his stroking his cheek.

Merlin's eyes lit up in delight he grabbed her into him kissing her hungrily Mab returned his heated kisses he picked her his hands running over her body pushing her skirts up as her legs wrapped around his waist. She pulled him in closer drawing her nails up his back in pleasure, moaning as he pushed into her kissing her neck. Merlin pinned her up against her throne hard thrusting into her she gasped and he smothered her mouth with kisses. Everything was going to be okay now. Mab broke back from his kisses choking slightly though Merlin quickly brought her back. She choked again pushing him away slightly as she gagged more throwing up water. Merlin growled pushing her back against her throne again this time she pushed his chest harder trying to get him to back off as the water forced it's way out of her mouth and nose suffocating her. When Merlin still refused to stop her eyes widened and she slapped him hard to try and wake him from his trance.

Mab stopped choking getting her breath back as the water stopped she shook slightly in shock at how water had managed to fill her lungs. Her question was soon answered when she found her legs were not wrapped around Merlin but the Lady of the Lake herself who had so rudely chosen to join her bathing. It was rare for her sister to take solid form tormenting her must have been worth it. Viviene held her cheek which bled from a scratch she'd received when Mab slapped her. Mab stared at her sister in fury unwrapping her legs from her waist.

'You!' Mab shrieked in rage. 'Are you so undesirable to others your resorting to magickal rape?!'

Viviene quickly removed her hand from between Mab's legs and grabbed her by the shoulders slamming her into the nearest crystal wall.

'I love you Merlin as a son.' Viviene mocked Mab in her sickly serene voice, Mab's eyes widened in fury and she made to hit her again but Viviene had a firm grip on her arms.

'No one loves you Mab you're not anyone's favourite any more, and when **you **are forgotten, **you will **Cease. To. Exist.' She said the last words carefully a cruel smirk on her calm features.

Mab's eyes blazed in anger and she let out an ear splitting scream which sent Viviene hurtling into the nearest wall but before she could collide with it she turned into tiny drops of rain which hurricaned across the cavern walls before joining the rest of the lakes water which had retreated from where Mab stood when she screamed. She could clearly sense that Viviene was now gone and got out of the emptied pool harshly pulling on her magenta robe which clung to her soaking frame.

'Frik!' Mab roared in fury.

Her assistant was quick to show up his hand covering his throat in fear his mistress would strike again.

'Yes madam?' Frik whimpered looking up at his soaked mistress who looked a hundred times more furious than before and Frik had thought that would have been totally impossible. She looked so angry he actually felt he would faint as his heart was pounding so fast in fear of what she was going to do to him.

'I want you to make sure that no uninvited guests get into my lands without me knowing, straight away if I find so much as one unwelcome presence I will make good on my promise of turning you into a tree for all eternity!' she rasped angrily then left heading for her chambers. It had been a very cruel trick Viviene had played on her taking all of her hopes, dreams, desires, and crushing them in front of her face frankly she didn't have the energy to attack Frik.

Frik breathed a sigh of relief it wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be so at least that was something. He had no idea what his Queen had meant by uninvited guests but imagined it would probably be something involving her sister. If only those two could patch things up he sighed sitting down on a rock by the lake side. It would give them a better chance in winning he knew they didn't really get on and from Mab he got the impression Viviene was envious of her or perhaps that was just the impression his mistress wanted to create.

'Oh well on with the show I suppose.' He spoke to himself standing up to stretch his arms as he did a massive wave of water fell down on top of him which Mab's scream had previously drove away and frozen.

Frik lay flat on the floor beside the lake now totally soaking he wiped his eyes and sent a stream of water out his mouth.

'Puddles.' He muttered.


End file.
